


April Leonard, reincarnated

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Primeval
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Primeval (TV) - Freeform, Reincarnation, alligator - Freeform, green - Freeform, now updated just because, post-s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Due to some strange entity, April Leonard gets reincarnated...
Relationships: Grant Ward/Kara Lynn Palamas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Everyone here belongs to Impossible Pictures.

April Leonard was dying. Gone were all of her ambitions, all of her desires, all of her emotions and colours that she had sought and thirsted for through her – admittedly not too long – life. They were all gone now, and in their place was just an oncoming and unstoppable tide of blackness.

'Is that that how death looks like?' April mused, when her now-darkening world flashed sickly yellow and fell apart, as Philip's manifested time anomaly tore New Dawn's building complex to shreds, molecules and atoms – including April herself.

'Whoa!' was the last thing April thought before she herself was pulled apart.

...It was later. The sun was shining, the rotting vegetation was reeking, and April could see - literally so – that her new point of view was all wrong for an adult human: the point of view was excessively low slung and too small for her.

"What has happened to me?" April tried to say, but to her growing fear found that she could only chirp. Then, to make matters worse, a pair of monstrous jaws – crocodile or alligator – swung low and picked her up... before beginning to carry her to water.

"April Leonard," a strange yet somehow familiar voice echoed in April's new head and skull. "Throughout your previous life, you were cold-blooded and calculating – and so, in your new life and for the next few, cold-blooded you will be! Maybe after next two or three reincarnations you will regain your humanity once more! Until then – farewell!"

The strange voice vanished from April's mind, and the resulted vacuum was filled with relief instead. April was alive – admit in an unexpected, strange way – and she was going to live.

And perhaps, in next two or three reincarnations, she was going to be human once more.

_End_


	2. Chapter 2 - in yet another life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone here...

_Several reincarnations later..._

The night was blooming with fires. With fires of all the colorations.

High in the sky was a silver circle of the moon surrounded by a golden scattering of the larger stars. Mountain slopes were covered in red splashes of firelight. On the shrubs, in the air, were green sparks of the fireflies.

And overlying all of them, like an endless road, was the Milky way.

Shadows were quivering on the meadow, beneath the tall trees. The trees were like waist-deep in water, and the water was quivering. And the shrubs everwhere were jutting like black stacks.

The fireflies were flying everywhere. Up and down, up and down. They turned themselves on and off, on and off. And when they met each other, they would dance a firey dance.

Suddenly, the nightwatchan, a blackbird, cried-out.

Soundlessly, a wildcat, the current reincarnation of April Leonard, emerged onto the meadow. For the first few moments, she just stood there, looking everywhere with her amber eyes. Then she crossed the clearing, quietly, and vanished in the tree's shadow.

...The blackbird cried-out with nary a moment's passing.

A pair of jackals, the current reincarnations of a couple of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ex-agents, emerged, their vulpine muzzles close to the ground. They followed each other after April's tracks. One of them, a female, moved forward; the other, the male, looked back, and his companion backed down, sheepishly. Both were hid, before long, by the tree's living shadow, which swallowed them whole.

And where they all were going? High above the ground, on tall pillars, was the local chicken coup, made from interwoven branches. The chickens flew into it nightly, making themselves safe from the local foxes and jackals, cough, and have a good night's sleep.

Everything was quiet. The moon and the stars were glowing ever brighter. So were the fires on the mountain slopes.

The fireflies were having a party now, apparently. They were flying up and down, up and down! They were going on and off, on and off!

The night was sparkling. Even the coup's poles, their wood now rotten, were shimmering with a pale blue light, as if they were located underwater.

The chickens were sleeping safely; some were even snoring.

Suddenly, April Leonard's two eyes, like two lights, lit-up on the coop. They were glowing yellow. They were looking down. Down below, another two pairs of eyes were looking up. They were glowing green.

The chickens were all asleep, their heads tucked beneath their wings.

...Even if some of them were woken-up by the sound of the claws against the wood, how would the stupid chickens figure out as to where were the stars, where the fires, where the fireflies, and where the eyes?

And then April moved in. The sound of desperate squawking and wing flapping broke the night's silence.

Fleeing from the terrible April, the chickens flew straight to the ground, directly into the ex-agents' teeth!

The night broke. The doors went bursting open. Humans cried-out, disturbed. The chickens clucked, terrified. The blackbird was crying its' alarm in the bushes.

But April was long gone into the forest. And the ex-agents were having their meal in the shadowy shrubs far down the mountain. Their green eyes were glowing, just as the fireflies were.


End file.
